Tu imágen
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Una breve reflexión de Severus respecto a Lucius y su entrada a los mortífagos, algo muy cortito. Mi primer fic de Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: Amenos que alguien me haya bautizado con el nombre equivocado o que mi padre realmente se apellide Rowling, Harry Potter no es mío.

Esto es una breve reflexión de Severus, no esperen nada gráfico.

**TU IMAGEN.**

**Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. **

Un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte a la vez se revuelve intranquilo en sus sábanas blanquísimas de suave seda. El hombre a quien pertenece este cuerpo ahora sudoroso por la intranquilidad en su inconsciencia tiene la piel blanca, y el cabello negro, aún más que la noche, todo hace juego con unos ojos que ahora permanecen firmemente cerrados. Un solo atisbo en su mente, permitiría ver que aquello que le agita tanto es también su más permanente felicidad... 

Su amado demonio de ojos plata, su ángel malvado, Lucius Malfoy.

Su sueño intranquilo le hace ver a Lucius tal como la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Se despertó aun con la imagen de Lucius impregnada en su mente.

Tu imagen me llegó a las 6 menos 10

Y no pude dormir ni un instante después

Se giró para ver ese cuerpo tan blanco que parecía resplandecer con luz propia, ese cabello plata desafiando altivo a la luz de la noche.

Te confundías con mis sabanas

El aroma característico de Lucius le confundió los sentidos, ese aroma de orquídeas frescas con el sutil aroma de menta de su aliento.

Te me enredabas en la sien

Lucias tan real que casi fui feliz

Pero la felicidad no dura y después de un breve lapso con pesar aceptó que estaba solo en esa inmensa cama, siempre lo mismo.

Pero a las 6 y 10 me comprendí sin ti

Eran mis solitarias sabanas

Y un habitual mañana gris

- Y sin embargo duele tanto Lucius... ¿aún piensas en mi? – Un par de lágrimas se quedaron suspendidas sin decidirse a abandonar esos ojos negros.

Su mente se transportó a otro tiempo dichoso cuando entre libros, tinteros y deberes era constantemente distraído por besos robados, susurros provocadores y caricias furtivas, y el autor de todo era su sueño, su dulce rubio travieso, quien prefería perderse en sus brazos a realizar los miles de trabajos que siempre tenían, dejándole el trabajo a los de cursos menores que lo hacían sin titubear todo por agradar al rubio, sin imaginarse que la atención de Malfoy ya tenía destinatario... él.

Durante todo el segundo año se vio acosado, perseguido, acorralado y cazado sin piedad por Lucius, quien jamás le dio tregua, le tapo cualquier ruta de escape de su alcance y quien, finalmente terminó por seducirlo. No había sido nada dulce y empalagoso, había sido directo desde el principio, dejándole ver claramente sus intenciones y jamás dejándose intimidar por ese chico frío y antisocial que era Snape, todos le rehuían gracias a su fama de amante de las artes oscuras, todos preferían mantenerse alejados, todos menos él. Y así fue como al fin después de 7 meses de constante persistencia, Severus aceptó por fin en su vida al rubio.

Esos fueron tiempos dichosos, no había infelicidad al lado de esos ojos mercurio. Jamás quiso ver la realidad que para todos fue tan notoria, más de uno le advirtió que aquella amistad le llevaría a terrenos sin retorno; y él fue ciego y sordo a todo consejo. Lily le dijo en más de una ocasión que no le agradaba que Malfoy fuera su único mundo, que se dejara dirigir por él de esa manera, que se cuidara, que no le entregara el corazón... pero todo fue demasiado tarde, todos los consejos fueron en vano, sin darse cuenta siquiera estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lucius, sin siquiera ceder sentía que haría lo que fuera por él.

Y así fue... Apenas comenzaron su relación pudo darse cuenta de que lado se inclinaba la balanza, Lucius jamás cedía era él quien dócilmente se plegaba a los deseos del rubio, fueran los que fueran, después de todo, el corazón que tanto tiempo había mantenido encerrado ahora tenía nueva prisión, lejos de él mismo.

Y Tú

Eras mi viento más no a favor

Eras mi barca en el pedregal

Eras mi puerta sin tirador

Eras mi beso buscando hogar

Severus pasó ese verano en la mansión Malfoy, a la que adoptó como su hogar, después de todo, nadie le extrañaba en la que era, oficialmente, su casa. El padre de Lucius le recibió como a un hijo, máxime sabiendo de las inclinaciones del chico hacia las artes oscuras y gracias también a su apellido con una larga tradición de magos de sangre limpia.

Fue dentro de las paredes de la mansión que escuchó larga y detalladamente sobre el plan del Lord oscuro, el no compartía todo el odio que sus anfitriones tenían hacía los muggles, sin embargo jamás lo dio a conocer, no podía, no cuando Lucius defendía con tanto ahínco aquella causa. Y fue también entre aquellas antiguas paredes donde conoció el placer que solo un Malfoy era capaz de dar. 

Una tarde después de que el padre de Lucius partiera para atender negocios familiares el rubio le guió sin miramientos hacia su recamara. 

Y tu

Eras un parto de antigüedad

Maña de un diablo despertador

Eras espuma de soledad

Carne con llagas de desamor

Si tan solo no hubieran decidido ser mortífagos aquella noche quizá ahora estarían juntos, quizá la soledad que poco a poco lo iba matando no estuviera hoy presente, quizá la vida hubiera sido con él una sola vez indulgente, quizá no hubiera tenido que matar y luego ser espía, quizá... "¡Basta!!" Se dijo a sí mismo "Demasiados quizás, el quizá es solo para los débiles, y yo no y uno de ellos. Lucius, tú y yo elegimos nuestros caminos y no importa todo el dolor que ello implique lo afrontaremos con valor."

Y así

Fuiste la otra mitad

De amanecer

Que no alumbró jamás

Domingo 2 de Noviembre de 2003

Bien he aquí lo primero que escribí de Harry Potter, no sean malas y díganme su opinión, es importante saber además si quisieran ver la otra cara de la moneda, es decir, la reflexión de Lucius.

Dejen reviews y nos vemos para la próxima. No puedo prometer para cuando será eso, como se podrán dar cuenta esto tardo mucho en llegar a ser publicado por falta de tiempo. 


End file.
